blushblushfandomcom-20200216-history
Garret
Garret''' is the sixth guy to appear in the game. He is unlocked by reaching level 20 in the SPCA Volunteer (Caring) hobby. Story wise, he is turned into a bull and finds you up a tree with a cat he was trying to save. '''Personality Though not the brightest bulb on the tree, Garret is very kind gentle. When flirting, he tends to come off as goofy, though it doesn't seem to be intentional. Dialogue List 'First Meeting' #One day, while you're looking out for more guys, you see a cat stuck up a tree.Thinking it might be one of them, you scramble up to save it, not noticing a giant blue bull waiting at the base of the tree. #"My friend!" the bull yells with surprising clarity. "You have saved this kitten when I could not! You are truly brave and wonderful! Garret is happy to meet you!" #"You must forgive Garret - he was not always so... How do you say? Full of bull? But he is now, and he must accept his kitten rescuing days are over.Thank you again for your heroic deed!" #... So obviously the cat isn't a guy. But the bull is. You quickly climb down and explain the situation. "What!? We must become friends to break this magical curse! That is Garret's favorite thing to do! Let us begin friendship NOW!" Adversary * Ahh it is you! Garret is always pleased to see you! Does not even need to have moment to consider! Talk * Garret had feeling he would be cursed by magic today! So he wore lucky underwear! But they were no match for your magic! * Yes, this is most unfortunate! You could say this animal magic thing is a lot of BULL! Hahaha! * Do not be upset! Though Garret can no longer do human things, now he have tail for swatting of fly! Very useful! * Hello! Do not be alarmed. Though I look like sad bull, I am actually happy Garret! Is very common mistake now! * Oh! So you're the one who transformed Garret into bull? Thank you for not transforming him into naked mole rat! Date * Dinner Garret did not appreciate chef trying to season him. But dinner date was still fun! * BoatRide Garret appreciates ride in swan boat. But perhaps he needs to lose a little weight for the next time? * Coaster Riding roller coaster without hands is exhilarating experience! So much fear of death! * Carnival Now that Garret knows magical curses are real, haunted houses seem like much bigger threat than before! Poke * Ouch! Hahaha! Garret mistake your tickle for jabbing him in eyeball! Silly mistake! Upgrade to Acquaintance # So are you saying that, somehow, through the power of friendship, you can break the curse? # Garret knew it! He knew that friendship was magic! Then let the friendship begin! Acquaintance * Hello my friend! Garret just came from china shop. Owner was surprisingly accommodating! Talk * Hmmm. It appears Garret can no longer scratch his ears. If you are feeling generous, there is an itch in left ear that is currently driving him to madness. * Do not be crushed by weight of guilt! Garret is still master of karaoke! And that is no bull! * Do not worry! Garret is vegan. This is great opportunity to empathize with animals! Hopefully, he does not become cheeseburger! * This reminds Garret of time he was hiking in Rocky Mountains, and had to fashion snowshoes from pinecones and hummingbirds. So funny! * Ack! It is so hard to find boots for hooves! And to tie laces with hooves! And to dance folk dances with hooves! Date * as Adversary Poke * as Adversary Upgrade to Frenemy # Hmm, so far Garret is still animal. Maybe he is not very good friend yet? Should we keep trying? # Yes! That is the spirit! Let's friendship the crap out of this curse! Woo! # 'Friend' picture While you and Garret are out looking in trees for more kittens to save, he nudges you and gives you a smile. "No matter if curse is not broken. Garret enjoys your person very much. We are friends forever. Frenemy * Passersby keep asking Garret if he has case of "blue bulls"? But they laugh at him. Is he missing joke? Talk * as Acquaintance Gift * Very nice! Garret loves your taste in gift giving! Date * as Acquaintance Poke * as Acquaintance Upgrade to Friendzoned # Garret is sorry if his friendship is not strong enough to break curse. If you wish to give up, he understand. Do you want to keep going? # Aha! You have renewed Garret's sense of purpose and confidence! You are very good at this! Friendzoned * Garret is glad you are here! Someone tried to brand his bottom! If they come back, assist with shooing away! Talk * Even if Garret is bull forever, it is worth it to have met you and become your friend! Come - let us eat the ice cream and make the chit chats! * Now that Garret is bull, he is considering starting political career. Since now he is expert maker of bull crap. HAHAHA! * Perhaps worst part is not being bull. Perhaps it is being shy to love others, who may not like bull... * Just so you know - you may climb on Garret's back if feeling strikes you. He knows you would do the same for him. * Garret is adapting to new life! Though making pancakes is harder. * Garret needs career change! Perhaps he can be rodeo clown? Or would that be conflict of interest? Gift * as Frenemy Date * as Frenemy Poke * as Frenemy Upgrade to Awkward Besties # So to break curse, we must try the smooches? Very interesting! Garret is nervous - his palms get sweaty. Knees weak, arms are heavy... # Perhaps Garret has to spit some sick lyrics in a new LP? Or go lay down. One of two things. Let us smooch. # 'Kiss' picture When you bring up the subject of kissing, Garret gets a big silly grin. "Wait a minute. Is this maybe a trick to give Garret smooches? You ARE tricky! Well let us try anyway!" A few sparkles and bubbles later, and there's a lot less bull in your life. Hooray! Awkward Besties * Garret has appreciation for four stomachs! Now he can eat all the wheatgrass unironically! Talk * Great galloping groundhogs! Garret is no longer bull! Or at least 90% no bull. That is great improvement! * Garret does not know much. But he knows people are usually as happy as they choose to be. So take another doughnut * You are looking good today! Garret likes to see you happy. Come - this calls for falafel! * Garret has strong urge to chop down trees, and become American mythological figure. Is funny, yes? * Breathe deep the mountain air, my friend, and walk softly beneath the stars! That's when the world will whisper its secrets! * Hee hee! Tail keeps tickling Garret's bottom! * Garret is fine with tail and horns! But keeps getting odd looks from nuns... * You fill Garret full of fuzzy feelings. And he is not meaning magical transformation. That was more "scary tingly" feeling. Gift * Garret is excited for birthday gifts! Especially when given so far ahead of time! Date * Dinner Garret loves going to dinner with you! Especially breakfast-for-dinner! * BoatRide Ahh, Garret loves baby duckies so much! The whole world should be so fuzzy! * Coaster Aha! Garret love riding roller coaster again! Especially now that he can fit in seatbelt! * Carnival Garret is sorry he screamed so much. He had great time! Poke * Tee hee! You make Garret giggle! It is nice to feel dainty sometimes! Upgrade to Crush # Garret has had interesting week. Is cursed and transformed into animal. But is cursed by very attractive person. Is exciting, yes? # Talk about ice breaker! You are like arctic barge, ramming way into my heart! Crush * Garret appreciates being able to sit down again! There are many things bulls must do standing that humans sit for... Like opera! Talk * as Awkward Besties Gift * Oh my! Garret's cheeks are blushing! Hopefully it is only feeling of appreciation and not influenza! Date * as Awkward Besties Poke * as Awkward Besties Upgrade to Sweetheart # We have word where Garret is from. It is "Sweetheart". And Garret would like to apply for the position. What say you? # Hooray! Garret is not so great at the flirting! He is happy to be getting the hang of it! Sweetheart * How's it going, my dear friend! Have you cursed anyone else recently! Haha! That would be so "you"! Talk * as Crush Gift * as Crush Date * as Crush Poke * as Crush Upgrade to Boyfriend # I have recently learned that "boyfriend" is not just friend who is boy! Which is embarrassing, for that is what Garret calls his boyfriends. But Garret is YOUR boyfriend, yes? # Aha! Garret tricked you! You said he is your boyfriend! No take backsies! Boyfriend * Garret have strange urge to wear bell and get nose piercing. Is good idea? Talk * If you get cold, you may use Garret's body heat. But not like tauntaun. More like snuggle. * You can tug on Garret's tail, if you like. That is how much he is liking you. For his tail is sensitive, but so TEMPTING to tug. * Oh! You are sweeping Garret off his feet! Allow Garret to return the favor... LEG SWEEP! * Garret likes you more than words can say. He is falling in love with you. Oh wait! Those words were pretty good. * Every time Garret sees you, his heart skips beat! Be prepared for CPR. Gift * Thank you, my dearest. You rock my world like enormous cradle, big enough for world. Date * as Sweetheart Poke * Haha! Garret must inform you - sometimes tickle fight becomes love making! Maybe he needs proper warning label! Upgrade to Lover # Though Garret's heart is racing, he is not afraid to tell you truth. He is love with you. Do you love him back? # Garret is happiest of all time! He must kiss you now! Let our love kaboom like fireworks in starry skies! # 'Lover' picture "My sexy friend! Garret is very pleased to have his body back, and to be much less horny from bull horns. But speaking of horns, please give Garret a call when you wish to horse around. Is not animal joke. Is sexy offer." Love Garret! Lover * Ahh! Day is already ten times better, now that Garret has seen your face! And your body! He likes that they are together! Talk * as Boyfriend Gift * as Boyfriend Date * Masquerade Garret is not fanciest man. But he is honored to be your Prince Charming. Upgrade to Max Lover # Ah ha ha! Still you continue to humble Garret with your kindness and generosity! He is overwhelmed by your love! # Please continue with overwhelming loveness - Garret wishes to see if relationship can go to infinity! Max Lover * as Lover Talk * Garret hopes you are the kind of person who likes to be swept off feet. Because he wishes to scoop you into arms. And also sometimes he bumps you over. * You have given Garret back his body. Now he gives part of it to you. You are now proud owner of Garret's heart. Gift * You make Garret's blood pump with your generosity! You light his passions! Date * as Lover Poke * as Lover Requirement Table Trivia * Garret is vegan. * His dialogue when turning to Acquaintance might be a reference to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. * His dialogue when turning to Awkward Besties references the song Lose Yourself by Eminem. Gallery Garret intro 4.png Garret intro 3.png Garret intro 2.png Garret intro 1.png Garret friendship.png Garret kiss.png Garret shirtless.png Garret dinner animal.png Garret boatride animal.png Garret coaster animal.png Garret carnival animal.png Garret dinner manimal.png Garret boatride manimal.png Garret coaster manimal.png Garret carnival manimal.png Garret dinner date.png Garret boatride.png Garret coaster.png Garret carnival.png Garret masquerade.png <-- Back Category:Characters